


Mornings like this.

by anetdowney29



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anetdowney29/pseuds/anetdowney29
Summary: Short story between Bruce and Natasha. He came back and there is no need to talk. They don't need words.





	Mornings like this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brutasha shippers.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brutasha+shippers.).



> Sorry for English.

Burning gazes of both of them. In their heads repeat their memories. Memories of them together. Someone must make first step. She was the bravest one.

She made step. Then next. Slowly expected that will every step closer he'll make another backwards. He didn't. With every step he wanted her more.Lust in his eyes was stronger. Lust for her. Lust to repair everything what was lost. Was it lost?

She stood in front of him and looked up into his eyes. Into his sweet, brown eyes. She saw everything in them. How much he want to tell her everything. How much he want to take her hand and run with it. How much he want to keep her close to his heart and body. Words were unnecessary, she read them in his eyes.

There was small space between them. So small that the breeze would couldn't blow. He took her hand because he couldn't find the right words. But. She withdraw from him. Instead she placed it on his chest to feel his heart beat. His strong, worried heart beat. He didn't escape with eyes. Neither she.

He put his palm on her hand and push it more to his hard. Instead of let her go, he took her cheek with his other hand. She closed her eyes and let him to care for her. Sight on her bring him weakness to his knees. Weakness for his words. Weakness for his feelings. His forehead rest on hers.

_''Why?''_

She whispered. After long time she made another step. She made this step.

_''I couldn't let it be this way.''_

He whispered back. So broken, so quietly.

_''You'll never hurt me.''_

His eyes opened.

Her too.

Glassy look full of pain. Full of disappoiment. His thumb wiped her tear. She looked down. Foreheads still so close. He took a breath. With his forefinger he took her chin and forced her to look into his brown eyes.

_''I know. I will never hurt you or him. But how I couldn't lose you if I still have my enemies.''_

Blunt look turned into look with undestanding.

_''That's why you run aways? Were you afraid?''_

Head shook into nod.

_''I couldn't let it be.''_

_''And now? After all this. Can you?''_

His eyes examined every detail of her beautiful face. Emerald eyes without any defect. Small bulge on the end of nose. On the cheek small but on her beauty unnecessary freckle. Distinant cheek bones. And lips.Lips so full. Full of passion, romance and tenderness. He looked back into her emerald eyes.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head. He moved his hand from his chest to her face and grabbed it so that he would never let go. He tilted too.

He stopped milimetres from her lips. His nose cuddles hers. Eyes opened and lips turned into smile. He smiled too. Milimetres dissapeared.

Her lips were so soft and tender. His strong and full of expaction. Their lips were like two lost puzzles. They explore their desires, their plans. Kiss was deepened. Long kiss turned into hug. Hug of trust. Hug of lost romance. Hug of something new. Passionate embrace.

Mornings like this. Mornings so magical like this. Mornings in embrace of each other. Cold blanket thrown over both warm bodies. Fluffy pillow under their sleeping minds. Hands wrapped around each other. Legs too. Heavenly smile on both faces. Mornings like this will go on. They must go on. After all _this is love_. 


End file.
